Element Ledgends
by Shinseihi Koori
Summary: An old, Element City Ledgend that explains the temperment of Dark element holders among other things. Enjoy.
1. Dark's Heart

The ten Elements once ruled over all of the world. They lived together in a great Palace as one family and everyone was connected. Light to Fire, Wind to Ice and so on. They lived together in peace and harmony.

One day, Ice was bored. He'd done everything there was to do in the Palace five times over. For a while he sat in his throne, pondering what he might to to entertain himself. From his Throne, Ice could see all through the Palace. He saw the other Elements having fun and doing all there was to do in the Palace and they had done them ten times over. Then he saw Dark in the middle of a crowd of the Elements. He was having much fun with them, playing an earth game with a ball. Ice wanted to have fun as well, but was bored with the silly earth game already. So Ice thought he'd make himself some fun.

Ice went into the gardens and snuck up behind Dark. He blew cold winds over Dark's heart and cold shards formed in his heart and pierced his soul. Dark became very unhappy with the earth game and threw the ball over the Palace walls and onto the earth below. He turned on the other Elements and was suddenly very angry with them. The shards had frozen Dark's heart and warped his mind so he though all of the other Elements had been toying with him the entire time, fooling him out of great riches and forcing him to govern the cold, lonesome Night. He attacked the other Elements and even his wife, the Moon. He scared them away and they hid around the Palace, hoping Dark would not find them and hurt them again. Even Moon hid, along with Light, for a long time. The only one he did not harm was Ice.

After scaring away all of the Elements, Dark ran away to earth and hid in a cave, brooding in the pain of the shards in his heart. Ice was the only one left in the Palace now. He was even more bored than before. wanting some one for company, Ice took the shards out of Dark's heart, hoping he would come back. Immediately, Dark stopped brooding. The shards had left a large hole in his heart, leaving him longing to fill it with the company of his family. He went back up the the Palace and looked all over for the other Elements, the pain of the hole growing ever stronger, and when he found them, they would scream and run away from him in fear.

Frustrated, Dark left the Palace, trying to fill the hole in his heart. He swore to forever after be secluded and separated from the other Elements, taking the ties he had with him. The only tie he forgot was Ice, since his heart became cold from the hole in it. That is why Dark only has ties to Ice. Why Dark element holders are secluded and misunderstood and why the Moon glows, since she turned from Dark and hid with Light.


	2. Fire and Winter

In the Palace of the Elements, all beds, save Dark, were taken in the night. Dark ruled the Night with his wife, Moon. Moon glowed brightly from her contact with Light and she turned against her husband and ruled herself. Now Fire and Light ruled the Day.

There had always been a rivalry between Fire and Light. Sometimes, when Fire was in a good mood and Light was in a bad mood, they were almost the same. Light ruled the Day and how it came and went and its treaty with Night in Dawn, when she brought water to the earth, and Dusk. Fire, on the other hand, ruled the Sun, his wife, and her heat and how she came and went with the Day.

One day, Fire and Sun were still sleeping when Light was going to bring the Day. Light could bring the Dawn and the brightness of day, but had no power for the heat. She tried to wake Fire, but he wouldn't budge. The warmth of gentle Sun kept him asleep. Light reluctantly brought the Day, but the humans below complained of the cold. How their crops would die without the warmth of Lady Sun and Fire. Light tried again in vain to wake Fire and the humans complained louder. Sun, who was a light sleeper woke to the sound of the humans wailing. She needed to bring her warmth to the earth, but without Fire, she couldn't stay in the sky. Sun got out of their bed and called for Wind, but Wind couldn't keep her in the sky either. Sun had to bring warmth to the earth, so she asked Earth to make stepping stones for her so she could walk on earth, but not harm the humans. Earth agreed and raised platforms for Sun to step on. Sun went out of the Palace onto these mountains, but when her foot hit them, they melted and hot lava flowed down the sides. She created the Volcano. Many humans died from the molten rock and more died from flying ash. Sun was frightened by the sinking of the mountain, so she stepped off and her foot landed in a large, open land. Her heat scortched the land and created a Desert. She did this many times, trying to burn the earth as little as possible. as soon as she had traveled all around the earth, the Day was not over yet. Right now, Sun was supposed to be very hot, but without Fire, she could not be as hot as she could.

Finding that she had burned the earth quite a lot, Sun went back to the Palace. She let the earth get cold again, killing the crops and creating what is now winter. When Sun woke the next day, he saw that many burns had been made in the earth. He turned furiously on his wife and she cowered in fear. For three months Fire remained angry at Sun for burning the earth until he finally calmed down and noticed what good the Volcanoes and Deserts were. the Volcanoes were where he could relax at night and Deserts were his shrines. He and Sun could step there and not harm anyone. (This is why volcanoes go off, when Sun and Fire go on a vacation). Now when Day came, Fire held his wife and let her heat up again, bringing life back to the freezing earth. Earth went and taught the humans to store their crops for the winters and warned them about volcanoes and deserts, places which they would surely die.

Now when Fire sleeps in, that is Winter. When Sun is very hot in the summer, that is because she come very close to the earth for Fire has lost his focus.


End file.
